Duking It Out With Death
by Wolfthezero
Summary: All regular HOTD characters with one addition, Duke. An American exchange student who finds the gang in trouble and helps them out. He has a place for them to stay that is 'Them' free and has food, water, and electricity. But how long will it last?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm all out!" shouted Takashi as he realized he had no more shells for his M4 Super 90 shotgun. He pulled out his baseball bat and started to swing at 'Them'. Kohta dropped his magazine from his AR-110 and pulled out the Luger he got from Saya. He started to spray 'Them' with bullets and was taking them down fast, but not fast enough.

"I'm out too!" said Saya putting the strap on her shoulder. Her MP5 was hot from the bullets she shot out at an alarming rate. Saeko was hacking away and slowly but surely taking them out. Rei was slow going but no stab wasn't a kill shot. Dr. Shizuka was in the back protecting Alice with her body if the line broke and 'They' poured in. They were on an incline with their backs to a wall and a river to their right. The Humvee ran out of gas in the river and they were forced to get out. An army of 'Them' was there to greet them. They were able to get away from Tokyo and make it to Kanagawa. It was just outside the city, but there were less people in Kanagawa. Kohta's Luger stopped firing and started clicking. They were all out of ammo and surrounded by about fifteen of 'Them'. "Shit fatass what do we do now!" yelled Saya. Just then they heard a gunshot and one of 'Them' dropped.

"What the hell was that!" asked Rei wondering where the shot came from. Just then two more shots rang out and two more dropped. A figure was at the top of the incline but the sun was to its back so they couldn't make out more than its shape. It slung the rifle on its back and slide down the incline and pulled out two pistols and dropped the rest of them. When it got down they could see it was a boy their age. He was wearing bloody blue jeans and a bloody ripped flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had a gun belt with two revolvers in the holsters and a rifle slung around his back. He peered at them over his Ray Ban aviators and took a good look at them. He stomped a still moving one of 'Them' with his leather cowboy boot.

"Comon lets get out of here!" he shouted as he grabbed Alice and ran. they almost protested but he had Alice and had just saved their lives. They followed him up to his car. A red 69' Pontiac GTO convertible was what he jumped in and had Alice sit in his lap. She didn't seem scared, but happy. They all piled in to his car and he sped off down the street. He tossed Kohta his rifle. "Here use this to take out anything we come across." he said grinning.

"Woah! This is an 1886 Winchester 30/30 Repeater! I can't fire a lever-action efficiently though." he said trying to work the lever. The boy hander his a gun in the glove box. It was shiny silver pistol. "An M1911! Okay I can work with this!" said Kohta as a sickly grin cam across his face. He fired at 'Them' and took out nine of them. The boy stopped the car outside of a house that was surrounded by a wall and a gate. In front of the wall was a dug out moat with Punji sticks on the bottom. They boy shot a target on the top of the wall and the gate opened and a bridge came down. He drove over the bridge and hoped out of the car and quickly raised the bridge.

"Well, now that we are safe. Wanna come inside?" asked the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" asked Saya as she sat down on the boys couch. She was exhausted from the fight earlier. They all sat down in the boys living room. It was a very western living room. It was a two story house, but not a Japanese style it was also more western. The living room had chairs and couches and love seats. no mats or cushions. There was no large table in the room, only a small coffee table. The boy spoke.

"My birth name is Christian, Christian Waters. But I am called Duke or Sonny by most people I know. My dad gave me the nick name because I used to watch old John Wayne movies with him. my mom called me Sonny because she said it fit me better. But you can call me whatever you like. but I am recognized by the Unites States Marine Corps as Duke." answered Duke. "And your names?"

"I'm Rei, Rei Miyamoto." said Rei with a smile.

"I'm Kohta, Kohta Hirano." said Kohta. He was puzzled at how a high schooler was in the Marine Corps.

"I am Saya Takagi, and don't forget it or we will have problems kid." said Saya in a uppity manner.

"I'm Takashi Komuro. Its nice to meet you Duke." greeted Takashi as he extended his hand. Duke met his hand and the shook, Takashi winced at the guy's grip.

"I am Saeko Busujima. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said lukewarmly. She impressed that he was able to take so many of 'Them' down and save them. But was still wary of him.

"I'm Alice Maresato. And I like you Christian!" she said jumping into his lap. She smiled as her put his hand on her head. "And this is Zero!" said Alice as she picked up the dog. Duke pet the dog and he let out a yawn of pleasure.

"I am Dr. Shizuka Marikawa. And I thank you for your help today." said Shizuka as she kissed him on the cheek. Duke didn't flinch, he just smiled and nodded at her. Kohta was shocked that Duke's nose was not bleeding.

"Well its nice to meet you all. Now I will tell you my story. I came to Japan from America. I have lived in America my whole life and we moved here a few months ago. It was in the summer so I was planning to attend school but my sister fell ill and I had to stay home and take care of her. She died a week ago and I was going to go to school soon. But then the world went to shit. We moved here on account of my dad's position. He was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corps and was requested to come to the base in Okinawa. My father did mot want to live on base so we came here. He only had to go to the base twice a month so it was not expensive to live here and fly to the base. I am in the JROTC program of the Marine Corps, well I was. but it was not offered at the school I was going to go to. I was supposed to go to Fujimi Academy but then all this happened." explained Duke. They all looked at each other.

"You would have gone to the same school we went to." said Saeko. This made Duke laugh.

"Really. Well aint that a coincidence. So there was an off chance we all could have been friends. No, no we couldn't have. Before this you all didn't even like each other did you?" he said cheerfully, but then got somber. They all held their breath, how could he have known that? "Yeah, you guys didn't have anything to do with each other did you. Takashi and Rei knew each other, but were distant. Kohta was the school punching bag. Saya alienated herself. Saeko was unapproachable, and Ms. Shizuka is the same." said Duke. No one made a sound.

"How the hell did you come up with that!" said Saya annoyed with Duke. She was unhappy at the truthful things he said.

"Well the way Takashi and Rei trade glances it leads me to believe they were an old couple who never got over the loss. Kohta is a chubby kid with glasses, that doesn't scream Mr. Popular. That is a sad truth, because from what I can tell he seems to be a good man on the inside. You are smart, smarter than your average smart person. You have an air of confidence, but also conceitedness around you. Saeko is a slightly scary kendo master who is also beautiful. An intimidating combination. Oh and Ms. Shizuka is a carefree person, you change from that personality type, ever. Does that satisfy you?" explained Duke. Saya was speechless. He talked back to her in a non-aggressive manner. It was like being punched by a marshmallow. It didn't hurt but it was still a punch. "I apologize for that. Please forgive my rudeness Saya. Would you ladies like to shower and get some new clothes? You van give me the old ones and I'll put them in the wash for you." said Duke taking off his shirt. He had scars and cuts on his chest and abdomen. He walked to the stair case to show the girls where the showers were. "There are two showers in one bathroom and a big tub and shower in the master bedroom. My sisters room it down the hall to the right and the master bedroom is across from it. Help yourselves to the clothes in those rooms. You girls are around my sisters size. If its too small I have some big shirts you can wear for the night."

The guys took a shower on the side of the house under three shower heads in an outdoor shower. "Man its cold!" said Takashi. It was just hose water so it was cold. "How is it that you have water, electricity, and air-conditioning?" asked Takashi.

"My dad is paranoid and had EMP proof generators and pumps under the house. We also have a well under our house. So we are self-sufficient in an emergency. I'm glad the old bastard did it now." said Duke smiling looking out at the street. They finished and they put on some new clothes from Dukes room. Duke put on some khaki AFTCO fishing shorts and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up. Takashi also wore some AFTCO shorts, but they were navy blue. He had a white t-shirt on with it. Kohta wore some jeans and a green hoodie. The girls came down They were in bras and panties, except Alice who was just in a big shirt and panties.

"Where are those big shirts?" asked Rei. Duke got up and handed each on of them a large "USMC" shirt and also gave them slippers. The shirt fit Ms. Shizuka. "So what is for dinner?" asked Rei. It was seven at night and they had yet to eat.

"Way ahead of you." said Duke as he pulled out eight MREs and handed them out. "Eat up!" said Duke as he walked outside. They all looked at each other puzzled. They sat there for a full five minutes wondering what to do with it. Another Five minutes passed and the door opened back up and Duke came in with nine fillet mignons and said "Just kidding you guys, now who wants some steak?" They all sat at the table. They had steak and a mushroom rice he had prepared earlier that day. He had a choice of wine, water, milk, or juice. They all had wine, except for Alice of course who had juice. It was a Cabernet Sauvignon from 2003. Shizuka had almost half the bottle. Everyone ate their fill, even Zero was given a steak. Duke stood up to toast every one with his water glass because his wine was gone. Next thing he knew he was wet and on the ground, then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"YYYAAAAWWWWN!" smacked Duke as he awoke. He realized that he was in his parents bed when he looked at the ceiling. He looked to his right and Alice was asleep beside him. He smiled. Nuzzling deeper into his pillow he felt at peace. His parents pillows were soft and smooth. He rolled over to the left and saw Ms. Shizuka in the bed smiling at him. He wasn't resting his head on his parents pillows, they were Ms. Shizuka's breasts. He almost yelled in surprise but Ms. Shizuka clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't yell, you'll wake up Alice and the others. Besides it isn't a big deal. I wont tell anyone if you don't." giggled Ms. Shizuka. At this time Duke realized that both he and Ms. Shizuka were half naked. He was only in his boxers and she was in her bra and panties. This also made him uneasy. What made him feel more awkward is that the underwear he is wearing is not the pair he put on yesterday.

"Ms. Shizuka, why am I in the bed with you and Alice?" asked Duke in a whisper. She smiled and answered him.

"You fell down last night. You must have slipped on a piece of steak Zero dropped and when you did you hit your head hard and spilled water all over you. Everyone got up to help and Alice accidentally knocked over the wine on you. Rei said she knew CPR but Saeko was already there giving you mouth to mouth. You were just out cold so Saeko took you up to the bathroom and cleaned you up. She said you were soaked to the underwear and so she changed you." giggled Ms. Shizuka thinking back on it. Duke's face turned as red as his underwear.

"Really. Oh well time for me to get up anyway. Oh and that still doesn't explain why you and Alice are I here?" whispered Duke as he got out of the bed and moved towards the door.

"Oh, well Alice seems to really like you and I or Ms. Takagi usually sleep with her. She said that it was my turn and so I slept with Alice. Plus you kept me warm last night." cooed Ms. Shizuka with a wink. Duke nodded and strolled to his room. Saeko was asleep in his bed. She was in her underwear, which was barley doing its job Duke noted. He tried to ignore the scantily clad girl in his bed but he stared for a while. he got dressed after he snapped out of it. He put on some red AFTCOs and a white v-neck t-shirt. He hated v-necks, because he thought they were girly but his sister said he looked good in them. He would have put on a wife beater but he thought that might be a little too redneck. He took one last look at Saeko, and then went downstairs.

"Woah!" shouted Alice as she ran downstairs. Duke was finishing making breakfast. The rest of the gang was behind her. The girls put their shirts back on and the guys were in linen sleep pants Duke gave them. They all rubbed their eyes as they looked at the spread. Some of the stuff they had not seen or heard of before.

"Come down and enjoy a southern breakfast. I have sausage, scrambled eggs, bacon, country ham, biscuits, cheese grits and regular grits, oatmeal, blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, and smoked fish if you don't want the meat." said Duke. They all sat down and tried everything. It was all great. Alice and Saya enjoyed the pancakes the most, while Takashi and Hirano ate almost all the bacon/ham/sausage. They were all full at the end of the meal. Duke finished early and started to clean up.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" asked Saya not missing a beat. Duke looked and answered.

"My dad tried a Japanese breakfast once and couldn't stand it. he had all this imported and frozen in bulk. We have a walk in freezer full of meat my dad loves. So I will be able to show all of my cooking skills while you stay here." answered Duke drying a pan. This seemed to satisfy Saya, but then Saeko got up and asked a question.

"How long did it take you to make all this?" she asked getting all the plates from the table and bringing them over to Duke. She grabbed a sponge and started washing the plates.

"Well I woke up at around 5:45 in the morning like usual and it was about 6:00 when I started. It was about two hours of cooking before you all came down." estimated Duke nervously as Saeko got closer to him. He kept thinking about how she had seen him naked, and he saw her almost naked. Everyone got up and started cleaning.

"Its not right for you to spend that much time cooking and have to clean too. Let us take care of it." said Rei taking the pan out of Dukes hand. "Now go sit down and relax a little." Duke did as he was told. While he was sitting he thought of a good idea.

"Hey girls, if your fine with wearing my dad's Marine shirts I am fine with it too. but if you want to wear something different, we can go to the store today and get you all new clothes. Guys can come too and get some new clothes in case you don't want to wear my rags." said Duke as he pulled out two sets of keys. Saya, Rei, and Ms. Shizuka's eyes lit up. They ran up to Duke and had an excited look on their faces.

"Oh God yes! Please can we go!" they all said. They looked puppies begging for a treat. Duke handed Ms. Shizuka the other set of keys he had. She looked down and saw the "VW" symbol on the keys and embraced Duke. His head was buried in her breasts. "Oh how did you know I love Bugs! Your so sweet Christian!" squealed Ms. Shizuka. With that she just went to the yellow Beetle Bug waiting for her in the garage. Next to it was a large Ford F-250 and Duke's GTO. Alice, Saeko, and Kohta rode with Duke. Takashi, Rei, and Saya rode with Ms. Shizuka. Duke let the gate down and then he put it back up when they were outside the fence. He had Kohta clear the way and had Ms. Shizuka follow him. They arrived at a clothing store in a few minutes. It was an import shop so it had Gucci and Armani, all sorts of other fancy brands.

"Now take whatever you want. This is my store after all." said Duke. They all looked at him. "This is my mother's store. So it is not stealing. This is my gift to all of you. Also your should all pick out some swim wear. We will be having a pool party today." he said with a grin on his. They all smiled. Duke was so nice and considerate. Almost too nice. They all got some new clothes. Saeko picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans cut like capris and a purple tank top. She found a pair of leather flip flops too. Duke handed her a pair of Costa Del Mar Isabellas. Rei wore a similar outfit. She wore a lime green v-neck t-shirt. She got a pair of gold rimmed Ray Ban Aviators. Alice found a Vera Bradley Bali Gold pattern dress and a pair of two strap sandals. She got a pair of yellow and baby blue Ray Ban Wayfarers. Saya picked a pair of pink Sofee shorts and a sky blue v-neck t-shirt and a white Gucci jacket. She also picked a pair of Costa Del Mar sunglasses, but she chose Harpoons. Ms. Shizuka wore a pair of white capris and a blue v-neck top. She also found a white Gucci jacket and wore a pair of large round frame gold Gucci sunglasses. Takashi was happy with his clothes and was Kohta. So they just got some sunglasses. Takashi got some gun metal Ray Ban Aviators. Kohta got some gold rimmed Ray Ban Shooters. "Okay now lets go home before our friends find out where we are." said Duke. With that the group got back in the cars and made their way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the house, the girls went upstairs and changed into their bathing suits. Saeko wore a solid purple bikini and a linen shirt unbuttoned. She had on the same pair of Costas and a straw sunhat. Rei had a lime green bikini and her Aviators. Saya had a white bikini and wore her regular glasses instead of her sunglasses. She thought it was best to be able to see in the pool. Alice wore a pink and white stripped one piece bathing suit. She also had a yellow duck inner tube and her Wayfarers on. Ms. Shizuka wore a blue bikini and a white cover-up. Duke had a pair of sage AFTCOs on and an open floral print button up shirt on. He was cooking burgers and hot dogs up on the grill. Kohta was in a blue one piece bathing suit till both Duke ands Saya forced him to change. Takashi threw a Hawaiian floral print bathing suit to him, the same style as the one he was wearing. Everyone was enjoying being in the pool and having fun. Duke was happy to be near everyone that was having fun. He was flipping burgers next the pool. It was an Olympic size swimming pool. It took up most of the back yard, but there was some space with grass next to the shed. Enough to play around in, but not too much. The shed also takes up some space. "My dad was a big time swimmer. The old man would get up every morning and do ten laps before breakfast." said Duke over the sounds of the grill and splashing.

"Oh really? How high is the high dive?" asked Saeko as she got out of the pool. She walked closer to the dive and turned for her answer.

"It is 20 or 25 feet. I could be off by a little. But I know it is shorter than a 10 meter dive. Old man hated metric system and also didn't want to jump 30 feet." answered Duke as he flipped a burger. Saeko started her climb and was there in a few minutes. She looked over the edge and saw it was a long way down. It was a deep pool so she would be fine. .

"Hey I wanna jump too!" shouted Alice as she climbed out of the pool and ran over to the dive. She started to climb and Saeko turned around. She was going to tell Alice to get down, but she slipped on the water that pooled up and the beginning of the dive. She brushed the rail and fell with her back to the ground.. She couldn't see anything. The shock kept her from moving her body. The terror set in when she passed Alice and remembered how close to the ground she was. The surreal feeling of falling was new to her. When ever she had been airborne in the past she was in control, but now she was immobilized. She braced for impact. She felt her back connect, but it didn't hurt. The surface she hit was softer than concrete. She opened her eyes and saw two arms cradling her. She looked up and saw Duke wincing in pain trying to smile.

"You okay?" asked Duke sincerely through gritted teeth. He was in a lot of pain. As he stood up and let her down she saw the trail of blood from where he was laying. He slid on the concrete to catch her...

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay? You look cut up pretty bad." said Saeko in a worried tone. It was at this time that Duke and Saeko both noticed that she was topless. Her bikini top was hung on the rail. Duke grabbed the towel on the chair next to him. He handed it to her.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just a little skinned up." he said. "Besides its better than what would have happened to you if I hadn't." said Duke as he turned away from her. He then promptly passed out. He fell face first so his skinned back was on display to everyone. Alice ran inside and cried because she thought it was her fault. His back was mangled with flesh and blood caught up in his shirt. Takashi and Kohta picked him up and took him to the bathroom where Shizuka was already there with water and isopropyl alcohol.

"Comon big brother wake up!" shouted Alice through tears and sniffles. She was shaking Dukes unconscious body. Duke groaned. "Yay! Brother's alive!" yelled Alice. Duke opened his eyes to see Alice sniffling and crying in front of him. He wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't cry Alice. Your not as pretty when you cry. Your prettiest when your happy." he said groggily. But he soon got over his sleepiness. He looked over the room he was in as Alice hugged the life out of him. He was again in his parents room in his parents bed. He noticed that their were bandages around his chest, abdomen, and back. "Now if I remember last time well enough Shizuka should be around here somewhere." said Duke.

"Well it seems our knight is awake for the first time in a day." said Shizuka from the doorway with a smile on her face. "That was quite the stunt you pulled. I'm almost jealous it wasn't for me." she said with a playful airiness. She sat on the bed where the other two were. Alice let go of Duke ad sat down on the bed too.

"Yeah it was super cool Duke. You ran and slid to catch Saeko and didn't even think twice about it. You didn't care what happened to you. So brave!" said Alice with a sparkle in her eye. Duke chuckled.

"I'm cool huh? First time I've been informed. My sist..my other sister used to call me a dork. And Alice, I want you to call me big brother, Chris, or Christian from now on. My other sister never called me Duke." said Duke with a smile on his face. Alice smiled as wide as she could.

"Okay Chrissy!" she said as she ran out of the room. Duke laughed. His sister called him that too. Alice was a good girl, and he was lucky she thought so highly of him. But he wasn't trying to fill the hole his sister left. He would always love his sister, but Alice is part of his new family.

"So Chrissy, how does it feel to be this secret Casanova? I had no idea you were so romantic." teased Shizuka. Duke coughed and chuckled.

"Me? Romantic? I'm an almost 18 year old half-Marine with not even a slight history of a girlfriend. Yeah I don't see it." laughed Duke. He let on too much. Shizuka grinned like a wolf.

"Which is why it fits. You want to find love before you die in this hellish apocalypse. You do know girls eat that stuff up. Protecting them at all costs with no regard for your well being. Rei and Saya have been swooning over it since yesterday. Takashi has been getting hell about it from Rei. Saya and Rei have also been busy grilling Saeko about your relationship. " informed Shizuka. She was enjoying this. It was like a reality show about two distant lovers. At least that is how she saw it. 

"Well whatever. So how long have I been in this bed?" Duke asked. Shizuka put her finger to her chin and stuck her tongue out. She thought hard.

"About a day. You passed out from the pain and have been asleep ever since. Oh that reminds me. Come to the living room when you are done up here. Put on some pants but no shirt." said Shizuka playfully. She jumped up and walked to the door, then turned and giggled. Duke was puzzled. he got up and went to his room. He removed his bandages and got in the shower. He tried as hard as he could to wash his back but the pain was too great. He dried himself gingerly and put on the only clean pants, his Marine uniform khakis. He walked down the stairs after putting on new bandages. Everyone was in the living room, and Takashi and Kohta were also shirtless. Saya and Rei were surprised at how muscular Duke was. He didn't quite have a six pack, but his pecks were heavily defined. "So why am I here?" he asked.

"Well, us girls were talking last night and we want to try to have a normal day for once. We have enjoyed being here and not having to worry about survival. So while we can we want to do one normal thing. Go on a date!" said Shizuka. Duke's jaw dropped! This was what they wanted him for. A date.

"But there are three of us and four of you?" said Takashi raising a good point. Shizuka smiled.

"Well then I guess one of you gets two don't they." said Shizuka jokingly. Kohta smiled. Saya quickly punched him and the they continued their conversation. "Now I won't be participating, Alice and I will be just fine as she is too young and I am too old for any of you. So its three for three. Now girls lets begin the sale! Here we have Duke, or as some know him Crissy. He is 17 year old brave Marine. How tall are you and how much do you weigh?" said Shizuka.

"Uh, I am 5 foot eleven inches. I mean just under 2 meters. I weight around 75 kilograms I think." said Duke nervously. He didn't like being put up for auction with everyone staring at him.

"Okay, so any questions about this one?" asked Shizuka. Saya raised her hand. Shizuka pointed to her.

"So how smart are you, Crissy? What is your average in school and what is the highest math, science and grammar you have taken?" asked Saya with a curious and judgmental look on her face.

"Uh I have an A and B average. I took Algebra 3 with Advanced Trig, Chemistry 2, and Advanced Grammar 3. But I have taken half a semester of Pre-Cal online. " said Duke. Saya raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She smiled and sat down. "Okay, I want him. Shizuka, what do I have to do?" said Saya smiling a little sweeter this time.

"Well if no one else wants him then he is yours. Any objections?" informed Shizuka. Saeko half raised her hand, but out it down. She was behind everyone so the only people who saw it were Shizuka and Duke. Rei chose Takashi and Saeko chose Kohta since he was the last one. "Okay, so tomorrow you all will go on a date. Try not to die out there!" said Shizuka as she walked to the staircase and went to the master bedroom. Duke looked at Saya as he put his shirt on and tucked it in.

"You do know how to have fun right, Sergeant Square?" said Saya with a playful smile on her face. She got up and walked over to him. "You better make it the best date you I have ever been on if you want it to end well." said Saya with e commanding playfulness. She walked off sexily driving Duke crazy. He only had on problem.

"But I have never even held a girls hand let alone gone on a date with one." he sad under his breath.


	5. Sorry Fellas

**Hey guys, I am sorry to say but this particular story will be postponed indefinitely. _Duking It Out With Death _has been on the back burner for a long time, and its time to take it off the stove. I hate to do this to the maybe seven people who read this story but I have no inspiration. It WILL NOT be canceled though. I am just taking a break because I don't want to half-ass this story. Also I am open to ideas. If you want something to happen PLEASE POST A COMMENT ABOUT IT! Thank you for your understanding. **


	6. Chapter 5

Duke woke up in a cold sweat. Yesterday's events came as a shock to him in more ways than one. Not only had he just come out of unconsciousness, but a girl was interested in him. This both confused and terrified him. How could a girl, especially Saya, be attracted to him? Sure he was kinda smart and had a nice body, but there ended the positives. He had no idea on how to treat a woman, other than his experience with his mother and sister. Before his head exploded from the thrashing thoughts, he took a shower. The hot water washed away his problems, but only temporarily. Last night's lesson was still fresh on his mind, but he did not know if it would still be there in time for the date. He wrapped his towel around himself and stepped out of the shower. He opened his eyes, only to see Alice before him. "GAH! Shit darlin' you scared me out of my skin. What do you need?" he said holding his towel and chest. Alice blushed realizing he was half naked.

"Shizuka wants to speak to you in your room, here." chirped Alice perking up again. She held out a pair of underwear for him to put on after he had dried off. He strolled into his room to se his closet open with shirts and pants flying out of it. Duke peered into the closet and saw Shizuka ripping apart his wardrobe.

"Jesus Christian, is this all you have?" holding up several USMC shirts. Duke looked away sheepishly.

"They were free and I hate spending money on clothes I won't be able to wear in a few years." he said shuffling to another door in his room. "That's all I have. Sorry." he choked. Shizuka caught on quick. She moved him from the door to find a vast array of fine clothes.

"You were holding out on me! Why do you wear those things when you have all these nice clothes. You even have cardigans! What's wrong with you Christian!" she said looking disgusted. She tossed the Marine Corps paraphernalia in the trash bin and started to pull out his fine clothes.

"I don't like dressing up, I'm a plain guy so I dress plainly. My mom bought me all that stuff and I only wear it on holidays. We made a deal. I can dress however I want, but on Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Easter I was at her mercy." Shizuka finally found the outfit, a pair of khaki pants with a pink and white stripped button up. She pulled out a grey cardigan. He had some canvas boat shoes, but she let him wear flip flops instead. he pushed the sleeves of his shirt and cardigan up. It was still summer and so he would be quite warm with long sleeves and a cardigan. He walked down stairs to see Saya in a white sundress with yellow polka dots. She looked miffed, but no more than usual.

"Finally, are you ready to go?" she said sounding more anxious than angry. The dress was probably a size too small, so it hugged every curve on her body. Duke crooked him arm after opening the garage door. he held it out to her, and she slipped her arm into the hole. He swallowed his fear and smiled, but it looked awkward , so he stopped before he made fool of himself. The two got in the GTO rolled out through the draw bridge. Shizuka patted Alice on the head.

"They grow up so fast, one minute they're sleeping on your breast. The next they're off finding a new breast to sleep on." joked Shizuka before walking into the house. Alice smiled and ell in behind her.

"So where are we going Casanova?" asked Saya in a sarcastic tone. Remembering his lesson, Duke fired back at Saya with a quip.

"Sarcasm suits you, you know that?" he said slightly irritated. "You know they say patience is a virtue. So lets try to be slightly virtuous today, okay?" he joked. Saya backed off, but not for long.

"Your dressed nicely today. You don't look like such a ragged jarhead." she said with light venom. Duke chuckled.

"And you look nice too. You know when you remember to wear a bra. You see it helps keep those giggly parts in place." he fired back. Saya smirked. Duke pulled the car up to cliff. On the cliff there was a tree, a rather large on at that. It was old and withering, bark peeling off on the west side. This was the side that face the sea and whipped by trade winds. Duke went into the trunk of the GTO and pulled out a picnic basket.

"A picnic under a tree? You sir are original." she smirked thinking he had no ammunition left.

"What, I though bears liked picnic baskets. By the way where's BooBoo?" he smiled as these words passed his lips. That was the last of the venom. The rest of the time they spent eating, laughing, and playing around. The cliff was fenced off, so they didn't need to worry about Them. Even if They heard the duo they had a car to plow through Them with. A couple hours passed and Duke said they should be heading back. He hated to do so, because this was the first time Duke had seen Saya genuinely happy and smiling. They got back in the GTO, and Saya frowned.

"Du-Christian. I have to tell you. I hade intended to come out here question you to no end, but then we started to have fun. I just though I'd let you know that." she said glumly.

"Ask away. We've had our fun, now time for some business. What's eatin' you?" asked Duke trying to be supportive like he was told to do. Saya composed herself.

"Why did you do it? Did you save us? I mean sure, it was probably the right thing to do in your mind, but you have gone above and beyond being simply nice. You are sharing precious resources with people you haven't even know for a week. Why?" she poured out. it had been haunting her since they met and finally had come out. Duke sat there and though. he wondered if he should tell her.

"You deserve a straight answer. I owe you that much. When I was back in Alabama I lived in a town called Mumsfield. It was a rather small town, but it was on the water. I was a hotshot. I was an asshole. But most of all I was stupid. I was offensive line on my high school football team, its a lot like rugby. I was the picture of a successful jock. Whole town knew my name. One night I was at a party. I drank at parties because I was so depressed. I was popular, but I didn't have single friend. not a real one anyway. All the guys hung around me because I was cool, but girls never did because I was military. Guys that played Call of Duty thought I was gonna be out killing lots of people and doing cool missions. One night at a party, I got really drunk. I would have been more drunk if my best friend Jason Wrathe hadn't stopped me. He was my best friend freshman year, but them I got a swelled head so he dropped me like a bad habit. He tried to help me though, more than I can say for other guys that hung around me. He punched me square in the jaw and beat me senseless. I was too drunk to fight back, but he slipped and fell in the beer I dropped when he punched me. I got up and left. I got in my truck and drove home. On the way home I saw Jason in his car, next thing I know I plowed right into him. he was dead, all because of me. The town knew it was accident, newspaper said 'Tragedy: Beer and Best Friends.' I pled guilty, but jury found me not guilty. So from that day forward, I vowed to never push anyone close away ever again. then when this whole fiasco came about, for all I know we could be last left alive in Japan, even the world." sobbed Duke. He rarely cried, but this story always made him shed tears. Saya felt horrible for asking this question. She did what she could to comfort him, she kissed him. She moved onto his lap. Her butt hit the horn, and it stuck. She jumped off Duke as he tried to stop the horn. he was eventually successful, but They had heard it and came running. The piled up at the gate, it sounded ready to burst. Duke dried his tears and popped a CD into the disc player. He turned the volume all the way up, and grabbed the steel baseball bat from his trunk. Under his seat he got a Beneli 12 gauge semi-auto pistol grip. He ripped the sleeve off his shirt and sweater. "Darlin' hit play please." he cooed. Saya hit play and the guitar solo from Lynyrd Skynyrd's Free Bird. Duke ran at the gate and shot the lock, sending Them in. He mowed down what he could with the Beneli, then dropped it to finish the job with the baseball bat. He smashed had after head the bat until there was enough blood on him to give his GTO a new paintjob. After the last head was busted open like a pumpkin, Duke dropped the bat. He dropped to his knees and cried again. One of Them had been a clerk in his mother's store and knew her quite well. He took off his clothes down to his undies, and got in the car.

"I have one more question for you. How did you guess all of our personalities and histories like that? Its been killing me." asked Saya sheepishly. Duke smiled at her.

"My mom was a psychology double major in college. She used to be a psychologist in Nashville, then she married my dad. She taught me a thing or two." he said winking. He new she avoiding what had just happened. Duke had slaughtered close to thirty zombies by himself with only a shotgun with a few rounds and a baseball bat.

Duke sat on the roof that night waiting for his teacher to show up. He needed more advice on girls. Hirano scurried up to the roof to meet his pupil. "So I trust my advice on Takagi was of use?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks. And I hope my knowledge of hand to hand combat helped with Saeko." replied Duke.

"Yeah, it worked okay, but you know it would have been better if you had shown her. I am just too physically inept. you should go out with her sometime." said Hirano moving back to the edge of the roof. Duke chuckled.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." he said opening a beer and gazing at the stars. His mind was at peace once more.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting in a while, but here we are. I apologize in advance if any of the readers have a knowledge of medicine, but please forgive me in this chapter. Some of the things in this chapter are not necessarily true. Some of it I did look up, but one section I kinda just said fuck it. Hope it doesn't detract from the story and as always review the chapter. Love you guys and Happy Holidays. :D **

The morning was still. The soft breathing of a little girl could be heard, but nothing else. Duke rolled over to see Alice sleeping beside him. She had been having nightmares, so he let her sleep in his bed. He smiled and looked at her. She was the prettiest little girl he had ever seen. He was glad he could be her brother, she needed that. His admiration was cut short when she awoke. "Crissy, I'm scared." she said weakly. Duke was alarmed for a minute, but realized she had just woken up.

"What is it darlin'? What's wrong?" he cooed as not to alarm her. She coughed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them.

"I don't feel good. My heads hot and its hard to breath." she said with a wheeze. Duke got out of bed and grabbed Alice. He carried her to the master bedroom and burst in on Shizuka. She was practically in the nude save some scanty underwear. She was about to scold Duke, but she saw the grave look on his face. She met his gaze to understand something was gravely wrong.

"She can't breath well and her head is hot. She keeps falling in and out of consciousness." he choked out laying her down on the bed. Shizuka put her ear on Alice's chest. She flipped Alice over and put her ear to her back. She lifted her head with a grim look on her face.

"Alice has a bad case of pneumonia. If we can't get some antibiotics in the next hour she could die. In the mean time, she is barely breathing. Do you have a Nebulizer?" she shot at Duke. Duke though for a moment. He didn't know what the hell a Nebulizer was. The he thought back to his past.

"Is it also called a breathing machine?" he asked quickly. Shizuka nodded and Duke took off. He ran into the hall and opened the closet. he pulled out the Nebulizer and a an oxygen tank. Shizuka attached the mask to Alice's face and turned it on. Alice's chest began to expand, then shrunk back down. This repeated a few times inconsistently before getting a rhythmic order. Duke sighed, then turned to Shizuka. Shizuka was getting dressed and walked over to Alice.

"We need to get some antibiotics. Some Amoxicillin should do fine. But in a pill form it could take a while to take effect. If we could find some to in vapor from to put into the Nebulizer it has a greater chance to save her life. But the only place to get vapor Amoxicillin would be a hospital or a specific pharmacy. Is there a hospital near here?" said Shizuka aloud. Duke scratched his head. He remembered that the nearest hospital was in the city, and that was a death trap. The he remembered something else.

"There is a small clinic and a larger clinic in town. The small one if about twenty miles from here, and the larger one is about fifteen. We could check there. The nearest hospital is back in the city." told Duke. he ran into his room and got dressed. he put on a red plaid flannel shit and some jeans. He grabbed his gun belt and slipped his two Colt Navy's in. He slipped on his cowboy boots was just about out the door.

"Wait, you don't know what to look for! Let me come with you." shouted Shizuka. Duke turned to her and held his arm out.

"I can't let you go with me. You might get hurt and I need you to be okay to help Alice. Also I'd never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt. I was barley able to live after the last few deaths in my life. I aint about to have more. I can read so I can find some vaporized Amoxicillin. You keep watch on Alice and update me via this." he said tossing Shizuka a walkie talkie.

"Let me go with you." said a new voice. They both looked up the stairs to see Saeko outfitted in her battle gear. She was in a pair if skinny jean capris and tennis shoes. She had on a pink v-neck t-shirt and her sword was at her side. Duke was about to protest when she opened her mouth again. "I heard you after you burst down the door to Shizuka's room. I listened in and realized I could help. I was an intern at the Fujimi Hospital last summer so I know what you are looking for. And you won't be responsible for me, I can fend for myself." she said dryly. Duke was going to object, but instead came up with an idea.

"Fine, but you have to carry this, just in case." he said tossing her a pistol. It was the M1911 from the first time they met. Duke grabbed his 30/30 Winchester repeater and his kukri. He strapped his blade at his side and slipped his rifle into his bandolier for easy over-the-shoulder access. The pistol Saeko had was in a thigh holster, which she quickly slipped into. The two walked to the garage and got into the F-250. Duke decided to get into the truck because they may need to get back here through a lot of Them. The large brush guard on the front of the truck would knock as many of Them out of the way as there was in the street and the four wheel drive gave Duke the ability to maneuver. He fired the truck up and lower the gate. It was going to be a long drive to the clinic, a lot of in town maneuvers and back ways to avoid attracting Them. So Duke focused on the task at hand, saving his sister. Saeko broke this by saying a simple, yet crippling thing.

"I never got to thank you for what you did for me. So thank you." she said sounding nervous. Duke got red. He wasn't good with girls he liked, or girls in general. But he had a thing for Saeko, so he choked. After a large amount of beatings to the chest he was able to spit out a "you're welcome" but nothing substantial. "Why did you do it? I'm sure you still have the wounds. Why go through that for a girl you barely know?" she asked in a sincere tone. Duke knew he would have to answer this if he wanted be on good standing with her.

"If you had fallen, you could have broken your spine and died. If not death, then permanent disability. Assuming the bones would heal and you would survive any kind of bacteria or infection, you would have no use of your lower body. A little pain and layer of skin a small price to pay for a life." he said not taking his eyes off the road. Saeko thought this to be a logical answer, so she did not press. Duke tried to keep up the wall, to not let her in. He remembered that most people very close to him die. He felt like a hypocrite though. He was willing to love Alice, but not anyone else. He was turning into Jason, who loved no one but his sister Lily. The only other person he came close to loving was Duke, but that all ended when Duke ended Jason. This was the speed bump in Dukes life. It was more like a mountain. He had tried numerous times to get over it, but it was too steep and cold a journey. It felt good in the valley of self misery. It wasn't hard to be there and he could just stew on his past. Duke snapped out of this as he arrived to the first stop, the larger of the two clinics. He parked the car in a position that he could make a quick get away. Duke did this because he saw that the door was wide open. The building was a two story clinic capable of holding maybe fifty to seventy-five patients on a rough estimate. It was a rather large building and all the space was well used. Rooms were on the small side and hallways were only wide enough to have two people walk side-by-side. Duke's boots scrapped the linoleum floors, but then he heard a squeak. He stopped and held his arm out to stop Saeko. It was dark in the room, otherwise she would have seen the redness on Dukes face as his arm connected her breasts. _New__favorite__forearm!_thought Duke as he smiled to himself. He bent down and wiped his finger on his boot. He brought his finger to the ray of light coming from a crack in the ceiling. Blood. Duke drew his revolvers and motioned for Saeko to be careful and follow behind him. The two worked their way up the stairs and came across a barricade. Duke opened the latch on the door to the barricade, this upstairs area was inhabited! he slowly moved to the next hall before sensing movement. "FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER LET ME SEE SOME HANDS!" shouted Duke into the dark room. At first nothing happened, but then a man came out of the room holding a SPAS-12 shakily. He had a look of resilience in his eyes, one of hope. He didn't put down the shotgun, so Duke spoke. "There is no need for the guns, so lets put them away. Name's Duke. I would shake your hand and all but I am on a time limit. Do you know where the meds are?" he spat out all at once. The man looked at Duke, then to Saeko who he looked over for quite a while before speaking.

"Yes," he said with wavering voice. Duke let down his guard, it all added up. Hunkering down in a hospital, picking a shotgun, and his demeanor. He was a weak, fragile man who was lucky voice. He was a good inch taller than Duke and had baggy clothing on with a large lab coat. he wore glasses with tape on the bridge and blinked a lot. He was the picture of frailness. "Yes, I worked in the lab here and I can get you what you need. What drug do you need?" he said in a nasally tone. Duke told him the drug and he went off down the hall to a large room. Five minutes later he came back with two aluminum canisters. One was longer and had a red top, the other was wider and had a green top. "I have what you need, but I need a favor from you first." he said timidly. Duke tensed up.

"Sir I have a little girls who will die in about thirty minutes if you don't give me the Amoxicillin. And I don't want it to come to it, but no obstacle will stand in the way of that little girl getting her medicine." Duke said resting his had on his Colt. The man swallowed, and spoke.

"I have two canisters as you can see. On has the Amoxicillin you need, the other does not. It has another drug called Texahydropyphilin. It is a new drug that has been shown to cause brain hemorrhages and even kidney failure. I know which one is which, and as you can see I removed the labels. If you do me this favor I will prove to you which one is the real one and give you the Amoxicillin." he choked out. Duke took his hand off his revolver and rested it on his head. He did not have time to play games with some bitch doctor. But he needed the drugs, and he wasn't about to gamble on Alice's life. The walkie talkie beeped and Duke answered.

"_Christian,__we __found __some __flu __medication __and __adrenaline __pens, __so __this __will __give __you __about __twenty __more __minutes. __More __if __you __can __tell __us __where __some __pain __killers __and __probiotics __are."_crackled Shizuka. Duke told here where she could find what she was looking for and sighed. Duke got a look of relief on his face and turned back to the doctor.

"Okay, what is your favor?' he asked hoping to get it done as quick as possible. The doctor coughed and answered.

"My son got lost in the other clinic in town about three miles north of here looking for medical and hasn't called back in a day. Please get him for me!" sobbed the man. Duke understood and nodded for Saeko to follow him. "No, she must stay so that I know you won't leave me and my son to rot!" cried the man. Saeko smiled at Duke to let him know that she would be okay. Duke ran down the stairs and tripped over a dead woman. he fell onto another and expected to be coated in blood, but wasn't. He made it to the truck and sped in the direction of the other clinic. He had about five minutes to think about the lucky encounter he just had. The odds of finding a man that could help them and al he had to do was find his son. It was easy, too easy. The more Duke thought about it, the less sense it made. Why would an employee stay there if the building was attacked? Why was he so fragile, no man is actually like that. He wondered why the women he fell on were not bitten, but clean with no visible sign of death. Duke wondered why Saeko had to stay behind to ensure the job was done, when Duke needed the medicine that was the jobs reward. But the kicker was, Duke realized that there was no clinic three miles north of the one he was at, the only other clinic was about five miles to the south. Duke whipped the truck around and floored it. It all made sense now. The location, the bravado, and the motive. two full minutes of agony passed as Duke went at an upward of eighty mph. He made it back to the clinic and ran up stairs as fast as he could nearly breaking his neck. There he saw the most deplorable act in his life, rape. Saeko was limp on the ground, naked. The man was undressing and groping Saeko while stroking his crotch. Duke lunged forward and pistol whipped the map, launching him backward a few feet. the man grabbed at his now bleeding face as Duke grabbed the mans hand, and proceeded to break his finger one by one. The man let out a yowl, but was silenced when meeting Dukes fire-filled gaze.

"Listen here you sick mother fucker. You must think your pretty smart. Faking being weak so you can rape women and them murder them. Now I am going to ask you a question, and if you DARE lie to me, I will cut your fucking hamstrings and throw you out in the street for the hungry hungry demons out there! Now answer me, did you stick anything in that girl!" blazed Duke. The man shook his head in a frozen robotic fashion. Duke stood up and turned to Saeko who was still out cold. Duke then turned to the medicine room and walked towards it. Without even looking he knew the man had gotten up to run, so Duke quickly tuned and threw his kukri right through the man's chest. As blood filled his lungs Duke popped off a round in his head, wiped his nose and continued to the medicine room. Duke able to find a canister that was labeled "Amoxicillin Vapor" and left the room.

The rumble of the truck must have been unpleasant to Saeko, because Duke saw her snap to life. Duke would have chuckled to see her that confused any other time, but he was not in laughing mood. Duke didn't think he should dress her, so he just put his shirt and field jacket around her. Her face was as read the Ford when she realized whose clothes she was in. "What happened?' she said meekly. Duke was still in a cold state about everything, but he answered her.

"The man drugged you and took advantage you while you were out cold. But he's taken care of, so don't worry your pretty little head darlin." he managed to crack out. Saeko smiled, them frowned. She pulled the jacket in tight and just held a look of sadness. Duke shot the target and the bridge came down. He drove in and parked in the yard. Takashi and Hirano pulled the gate up as Duke raced upstairs with the canister. Shizuka smiled at him and took it from him. Shizuka clicked in the canister and turned the machine on. The tension in the room was fog thick, but broke when Alice coughed and began to breathe instead of wheeze. Shizuka, Saya, and Rei all jumped onto Duke shedding tears of joy. Duke smiled and cried with them.

"Why are you crying Crissy? *cough* You're not as pretty when you cry." said Alice with a weak smile. Duke burst into tears and embraced Alice, and stayed that way for a few hours. Duke left Alice to rest, and went to take a shower. After putting on a pair of boxers and a flannel bath robe, he decided it was a good night to look at the stars. he needed to clear his mind. Duke climbed up and saw a figure already on the roof. It was a thin figure, so he ruled out Hirano. As he got closer he saw Saeko sobbing on the roof. Her tears and skin glistened in the moonlight. She saw him and tried to calm herself, but only managed to get to a sniffle. Duke was shocked, this seemed grossly out of character. Saeko, the brutal and beautiful kendo master was on his roof crying her eyes out.

"Christian *sob* Diiiiiiidddd heeee rrrraaaaapppe me?" she mutterd to him gettung closer. Duke saw she was still wearing the jacket and shirt, but had underwear on. "I ttttooook thhhhrrree battthhhs to tryyyy to clean myself, buuuut still feel diiiirrrtttyyyyyyy!" she screamed into his jacket. Duke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. he felt embarrassed for a second, but told his embarrassment to fuck off for today.

"No, he didn't. He did not have sex with you Saeko. He only groped you. And I broke very finger in his hand and killed him for what he did to you. I should have never left you with him. I wasn't thinking. I deserv..." said Duke as he trailed gazing into her eyes. She bit her lip and clamed herself.

"You know this is the third time you have saved me. And I have done so little for you. But I was wondering If you do me another service..." she said closing her eyes and leaning in toward Duke. Duke froze up, but remembered wise word his old pal Jason had told him in middle school: "If she wants it, fucking give it to her ya pussy!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few months (I like to say few) and all that bull. I am putting this out to make myself feel better and tide you fellas (and gals) over till my next long chapter comes out. Also tell me in the comments what Duke should do in the next chapter (you'll see what I mean). Also PM me OCs for my next arc: When the Well Runs Dry. **

"Alright, let the games begin!" shouted Shizuka as she spun the bottle that sat on the coffee table. Duke, Saya, Rei, Kohta, Saeko, and Takashi all sat in a circle around the table. Duke groaned.

"Do I really have to do this?" he said nervously. He had been at parties where spin the bottle was taken to the extreme. Bad memories flooded his mind as he shuddered.

"What's the matter soldier boy? Bad memories?" asked Saya with a devilish grin on her face. Duke shook his head and focused on the bottle. It still had a good momentum to it and didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. This would give Duke a moment to review the past month. It was two weeks ago that the incident with Saeko happened and they still were on awkward terms. The fearless kendo master would always pull away when their glances would meet. At first Duke thought it was cute, but now he was beginning to worry about her.

_She hasn't been the same since_ Duke thought. The bottle began to slow as Duke looked up. It gave its last turn and came to a halt in front of Duke. "Well I am about as tired as coon dog in July. I'm gonna hit the hay." said Duke quickly yawning and getting up.

"Oh no cowboy. You'll play like the rest of us" said Rei stopping him and sitting Duke back down. Shizuka's grin was like a canyon across her face. Duke gulped and waited for judgement.

"We'll excluding myself of course; Duke who would you fuck, kill, and marry?" Shizuka asked. Duke felt his stomach drop into his feet. Shizuka loved to see him squirm, and made him every chance she got. She loved the boy though, like a son almost. Duke sat there sweating bullets. This was a lose situation, no possibility for a success. Two girls he would piss off, and one would either love him or be creeped out.

"Fuck Hirano, Marry Takashi, Kill myself. Night y'all." Duke said jumping up trying to make a break for it. Saya predicted this outcome and grabbed Duke by the earlobe. "Ouch! Ow! God dammnit woman that hurts!" he yowled.

"That's what you get for trying to run! Now answer seriously or I'll shoot next time." she said setting he MP5 next to her. Duke was completely soaked in sweat. He made a decision.

"I...I would fuck. I would fuck uh, OUCH!" said Duke as Saya stomped his foot. Shizuka was eating this up. "I would fuck Rei, kill Saeko, and marry Saya!" Duke shouted and stood up. Shizuka's jaw dropped for a second, and then returned to a grin. She was LOVING this drama. Saya appeared flustered and Saeko looked up at Duke when he uttered those words, then back at the ground. Rei was wondering wether or not to be flattered or upset. "I'm going to bed now!" he yelled and went upstairs. "I swear that woman is gonna be the death of me. And she thinks that this is all a game!" he said to himself as he laid down in his parents bed. His room had become Takashi's and Hirano's. Hirano didn't mind sleeping on a cot. Saeko slept in the guest bedroom alone. Alice was asleep in Duke's sister's room and Saya would sleep with her. Shizuka normally slept in the master bedroom, but tonight she could sleep in the street for all Duke cared. Duke undressed and got into bed. He closed his eyes and went over the problems he would face the next day. The generator's solar panels were malfunctioning, the well was fine for now, the freezer was going to be empty in a week, and the pantry was completely empty. Tomorrow he would have to go find some food, and gas too. awhile he was out he should see if there were any farms nearby that might have livestock. As thought and thought he drifted into sleep. His dreams of hunting and car chases were interrupted by someone getting into bed with him. _Alice must have had another bad dream_ he thought. He leaned over pulled the head towards him. He began to run his fingers through her pink hair. _Man, Alice needs a haircut _ Duke though as his fingers had yet to exit her hair.

"So you want to marry me do you?" said the person next to Duke. It was Saya. Duke jumped up. "Be quiet you moron. You don't want the others to hear us do you?" she whispered. She wasn't wearing much, only some sexy underwear that was doing a poor job at being underwear. "So, I guess I kinda like you too, or else I wouldn't be here. So if that's how its going to be I am going to have to this to make you mine." she said sexily. Saya moved her hands to her back, preparing to undo her bra. Duke moved his hands to stop the small garment from making him lose all control, but just ended up grabbing her breast. "So forward. And here I thought you were timid with girls." she said. Duke didn't want to let, else her bra would come off.

"Now you listen to me Saya. We can't do this. Now please clothe yourself." Duke said turning away. Saya smiled. She reached around and hugged him from behind. She then whispered something in his ear that made him cringe with lustful words.

"Let's ride cowboy, you won't need a saddle."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry this took awhile to get out and its kinda on the short side, but I'm not great at writing long chapters. No good at filler. But here we are with beginning of my The Well Runs Dry Arc. This is part one and he next on will be out soon. Again if there are any characters you want him to meet on the way just PM or comment me. Hope you like!**

Duke's breathing grew heavy as he gave into desire. He laid back onto his parent's bed. _She wants it raw and in my parent's bed, kinky girl _he thought. Duke was too mesmerized to fight it. If Saya didn't open her mouth, she would be the picture of a perfect girlfriend. Great curves, smart, and she just had an air of sexiness about her. Duke felt her tug at his underwear. "Right down to business huh? No kissin' my first time." Duke said with a red face. Saya gave a crooked smile like she had a snide comment, but dropped it. She crawled on all fours on top of him and leaned in. Duke felt their lips connect, but that was all he felt. He heard a creak and the door opened. It was Saeko and Kohta. Duke's stomach dropped two stories. "Listen, its-" was all he got out before Saeko turned and walked away. Kohta just stood there looking in disbelief. "Kohta, I-" said Duke, but he was cut down. Kohta gave him a glare that would frighten a lesser man. He too turned and left without a single word. Duke got off the bed and grabbed a robe from the closet. "Here, you had better go back to your room..." he said trailing off. Saya took the robe and left without protest. She was just as mortified as he was.

Duke laid back on the bed and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. Duke just watched the fan until he saw light come in through the blinds. He got up and went about his daily routine; he did calisthenics, bathed, and ate. No one else in the house was awake, or at least they weren't out of their rooms. Duke decided now would be as good a time as any to do a maintenance check on all the utilities. He went outside and checked the solar generator, it was fine. He checked the shower on the side of the house and the hot water heater. Everything was checking out. Duke walked into the back yard and noticed that the grass was rather wet, and smelled something awful. He looked closer and there was shit everywhere. _Septic tank blew, shit!_ thought Duke. He wondered when it occurred, and thought it would have had to have been between last night and this morning. He went inside and got a glass of water. The faucet spilled a light brown liquid that smelled of fecal matter. _Shit! It seeped into the well. Now all the water is ruined! _screamed Duke inside his head. Just then he heard a scream from upstairs, He run up and found Rei wrapped in a towel and covered in septic tank water.

"Oh. My. God! Why is their SHIT coming out of the shower!?" she yelled. Duke ran downstairs and grabbed a few buckets and filled them with pool water. He went back up stairs and filled the tub.

"The septic tank blew this morning. Backyard is full of the stuff. I was able to get a shower, but then I guess it blew. Then that leaked into the well. So we are now without drinking water, or any water for that matter." said Duke with a sigh. Rei thanked him and cleaned herself off. Duke went down to the living room and waited after shutting the water off to the house. Everyone heard the scream and was up at this point. They all gathered in the living room to heard the news. "Well ya'll. We are out of water. All of it is contaminated. And I don't know what we're gonna do about it." Duke said plainly. Kohta and Saeko were keeping their eyes down. "Anyone got any bright ideas?" he asked.

"What if we modify the pool filter to filter the water before it enters the house?" asked Saya. Duke perked up. That was doable, very doable. All they would have to do is get some salt or iodine and some pipe. But where to get it would be the question, its not exactly like Japan has any Lowes or Home Depot.

"That could work, but we are gonna need some supplies. Its a saltwater pool so the filter won't need to be replaced. It will be safe to drink from. But we are all out of salt. So we will need some of that, or even better iodine. But another problem is gonna be pipe, so do any of you know were we can get some pipe? I rather not have to salvage it from the surrounding houses, but if we have to we can." said Duke. Rei put her finger on her lip and thought.

"I think that there is an industrial supply company closer to the city. Yeah I know for sure there is one. I would pass by it on my way to school every morning. They might have some." said Rei. Duke frowned, he was happy that they could find what he was looking for but it was so far away. But there could be a bonus, the facility might have a welder or blowtorch set. It might be worth the risk.

"If you're sure you know where it is sweetheart, then that's where we have to go. Unless ya'll wanna pack up and move out." Duke chuckled. Saeko and Kohta raised their hands. Duke stopped laughing and looked at them. "Ya'll wanna leave?" he asked. Saeko nodded and so did Kohta. "Oh. Aw, come on Kohta you don't-" said Duke putting his hand on Kohta's back. Kohta grabbed Duke's hand and threw it away from him.

"Don't you touch me you traitor! I don't even want to see your face!" he shouted going to his room to clean his guns. Duke was hurt, but could understand. During their stay Kohta and Duke had gotten to be better friends shared some secrets. Kohta told Duke how he felt about Saya. Duke had nothing to say back to Kohta, so he didn't stop him from leaving. How could he? Duke gave in and betrayed the trust of a good friend. Saeko got up as well. Her eyes appeared glazed and cold. She went to her room could be heard swinging her sword fro practice.

"Well, anyone else want to leave?" Duke said coldly. Rei and Takashi moved closer to Duke.

"What happened between you and Kohta? Saeko too?" asked Takashi. Duke sighed and figured he had better tell them. Saya was over on the other couch talking to Shizuka and Alice.

"Well." Duke whispered, "Saya come into my room last night. After our game of spin the bottle she decided to well, do some pro wrestling." Rei covered her mouth to hide a grin. Takashi smiled, then realized what happened.

"And both of them saw you huh? Rough man. I know how you feel about Saeko, I think we all do. Well except Saya. Or maybe she does and just didn't care. But this is your fault too." said Takashi. Duke nodded his head. He understood what he had to do. He got up, and walked over to Alice. He kissed her on the head and walked to the garage.

"Hey Rei, was the shop right next to the school or what?" he asked. Rei thought about it and remembered where it was.

"It wasn't right next to it, but it was close. It was next to a bakery and a toy shop. Why?" she said. Duke grabbed his gun belt and slid his kukri into the holster. He grabbed his revolvers and slid them in. He got a bandolier and slid a Mossberg 500 shotgun into it and slung and M4-A2 over his shoulder.

"Because I've got a job to do darlin'." he said closing the door. He fired up his GTO and rolled out of the garage. Alice and Shizuka ran out the door yelling for him to stop, but he knew he couldn't. He shot the target and the gate dropped. None of Them were out in the streets, so he rolled along. He pressed the button on his garage door clicker and the the gate rolled back up. He rolled the windows down and felt the late morning sun warm his face. "Alright, first stop is the gas station." he said looking at the dial reading _E_ on his dash. He turned a corner and saw a few of Them, which he prompt shot with his revolver. As he rolled over them, he noticed a gas station ahead. Problem was it was crawling with Them. There had to be at least thirty of Them outside near the pumps, and it looked like more were inside. Duke stopped, and put his vehicle into reverse. He had the ammo to take care of them, but he wouldn't have much left after that. He moved his hand to turn the wheel and slipped. The horn rang out for a half second, but that was all it took to alert Them. The ones by the pumps turned their heads towards him, then charged. "Shit!" yelled Duke slamming the gas pedal and speeding back down the road. He turned the steering wheel and was now back onto the main road. He slammed it into first and started down the road, but felt himself begin to slow. _No, not now! Just a little longer!_ he thought as he ran out of gas. The car came to a complete stop, and They had just made it out to the road.

Duke jumped out the car and climbed on top of it. He pulled out the M4 and flipped up the sights. He set it to single shot and started picking Them off. About five dropped and knocked into the others. He continued popping them off, but then his gun clicked. _No time to reload_ he thought as he drew his revolvers and got three of Them before They reached the vehicle. Duke switched to the Mossberg 500 and blasted about ten of Them. One grabbed at his leg and knocked him down. It lunged at him, but he knocked it away with the but off his shotgun. Duke jumped off the car and shot it with the shotgun. He kept firing, and waited for the explosion. _No gas, right!_ he thought and ran off down the road. He turned a corner into an alley and followed it all the way back. It put out onto the road where the gas station was. He ran to it and saw that all of Them had left to chase him. He went to the cash register and saw it was on. _Must be on emergency power for when a disaster hits_ he thought as he typed one hundred thousand yen into the machine. He ran to the pump and began to spray the gas all over the ground in a line to form a barrier. The They showed up and he wedged a revolver into handle to keep it flowing. He ran over to the side of the station and fired at the ground where the gas was. It sparked and caught aflame. Duke then ran as fast as he could in the other direction as the fire followed into the nozzle of the hose. He felt his legs begin to sear, but he couldn't stop. Not if he wanted to live. Duke dove over parked car and heard a loud boom. He looked over the car and saw the smoldering remnant of the gas station. He waited to make sure not flaming zombies would come running at him, but none did. He got up and dusted off his blue jeans. He was out a car and a revolver, but those were replaceable. At least he was alive, and for that he thanked whoever was watching over him. Duke picked his hat up off the ground and placed it on top of his head. He still a long way to go.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is the next installment of the Well Runs Dry arc as promised. I hope you like it and a big thanks goes out to my buddy acidic! If you haven't read his story _HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: Stories of the dead_ stop being such a nobody and read it! Love you all and the next part will be out soonish!**

A bright light filled Duke's eyes as he walked through the door into a large white room. There were pews lined on both sides of the walkway he was on. He looked at himself and saw he was wearing a black tuxedo. He continued walking up and looked in the pews. He saw people he knew from Mumsfield and from military bases he stayed at. He got winks and nods up the aisle. He got to the front pew and saw his mother and father sitting there next to his sister. His dad have him a knowing nod and his mother mouthed "Good luck honey" through tears. He looked up at the altar and saw a turned figure awaiting him. He walked up the stairs and stood next to the figure in the beautiful wedding dress. He decided he had to know who it was, so he pulled back the veil. He took a step back as he saw who it was, it was Saeko.

"Christian. Why are you backing away from your fiancé. Come over here and make me your wife. Or do you want to kill me!?" said Saeko calmly then roaring. The room turned black in an instant. Saeko got closer crying and screaming. "You want me dead! Why did you save me then! Just to torture me!" she shrieked. Duke turned to run and then saw Saya in a wedding dress in front of him.

"You said you would marry me. Its time to make good on your promise." she said sweetly. Duke grew redder and redder. He back up as the two women closed in on him. He jumped over them and ran toward the door, but it opened before he could grab it. He went face first into a pair of breasts the size of watermelons.

"So forward on our wedding day~! Wait until the honeymoon you dog!" giggled Shizuka who was also clad in a wedding dress. The three women surrounded him and he just sank into the floor. They chanted "Who will you marry!? Is it me!? No me!" and Duke just curled up in fetal position.

"AHHHH!" shouted Duke as he awoke in a corner. He was covered in Mountain Dew cans and beef jerky wrappers. He looked at his surroundings and remembered where he was. He found a convenience store right before the bridge into downtown. He moved a shelf in front of the corner and set of cans on a string to alert him if They showed up. He got up and dusted himself off. " Oh thank God that was a dream. Oh sweet baby Jesus thank you." he said finally calming his beating heart. Duke looked down and checked his arsenal. He had his eighteen inch kukri strapped to leg, and one Colt revolver left with one full reload. He had the M4 with about 3 extra mags left, and he found a .38 S&W left under the counter with five rounds. Duke grabbed a touristy backpack with Hello Kitty on it filled it with beef jerky, water, and a few Monsters. He looked around the store and found a tourist book that had a map of downtown. "Alrighty, now let's find out where we are going." he said to himself. He knew he had to hurry but keeping up a good pace was key. Going to fast and being reckless would get him killed. He had been gone now for about a day and a half. _They have bottled water back at the house and an okay amount of food, but I still need to be back soon _he thought walking out of the convenience store.

He started toward the bridge, and the saw the barricade. It was all that kept the mass of Them in the city. Duke walked closer it it and climbed up on top, keeping low to avoid detection. He peeked over the wall and saw about ten of Them just wandering. One was repeatedly walking into the barricade, but didn't seem to notice Duke. Duke weighted his options. He could jump in guns blazing and waste a lot of ammo. He could snipe as many as he could with the M4, but that would alert too many from the city. He could try to kill them all with the kukri, but he didn't like his odds not knowing what was up the road. He had one option he hadn't explored. he could try and sneak past them by ducking behind parked cars. The bridge was littered with them and it would be easy to move from one to another. Duke decided this was his best shot so he climbed down the wall and hid behind a close car. Duke was almost caught by the one banging into the barricade, but he was preoccupied with the wall. Duke moved slowly and carefully, weaving through the cars. His boots made a light clicking, but no more than the noises of the shuffling of Their feet. Duke had crossed about a third of the bridge when he decided to stop to scan ahead. He saw about fifteen more of Them, but that was it. All was quiet around, but that was to be expected. This city was almost completely abandoned overnight. They only occupants were the undead maggots sacks that haunted the what used to be Tokonosu City. Duke glanced at the map to know where he needed to turn. Fujimi Academy was about fifteen miles from his current position. Duke kept on and cleared the next third of the bridge. Duke looked at his watch, he had been at this for about thirty minutes. He only had about five hours of daylight left, so he would have to get a move on. Duke sped up his pace and ducked around a large truck. When he did this his M4 knocked on the side of the truck, producing a loud clang in the dead silence. All of Them in a half mile radius perk up and saw him. Duke swallowed the wad of spit in his mouth, and ran.

He passed about three of them and they began to chase him. About thirty of Them were now hot on his tail, and more were ahead of him. Duke turned a hard right as he crossed the bridge. He took this opportunity to sling his M4 off his back and begin to spray it at the incoming horde. He stopped and aimed this time and began to pick them off. Just as he was getting in the groove, he heard clicking. Duke ejected the magazine and began running again. He loaded the next mag he had and jumped atop a nearby car and went back to shooting. He shot and picked about four of them off before the car was almost overrun and he had to go. He threw the empty M4 at an incoming one of Them. He drew the .38 and his Colt Navy and began to fire. He dropped about three of them before he heard clicking. He threw the .38 beaming on of Them and knocking it to the ground. Duke turned to look at the ten left chasing him, an ran into a street light. Duke looked up from the ground at Them who were within a few feet of him. _No, it can't end like this. I have people depending on me. I can't die here, not yet!_ he thought drawing his kukri to defend his prone position. As They were about to connect with him, They all dropped on after another. Gunshots rang out as each one of them fell in a heap at Duke's feet. Duke got up and turned around only to be met with a gun in his face.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't just kill you right now." said a cocky voice. A man stood before him, though boy might be more accurate. He was about Duke's height, and was wearing all black. He had on black skinny jeans with a chain going from his pocket to his belt loop. He had a gun belt with a katana hanging on it and a large .44 magnum. His face was covered by a black ski mask, but some hair was poking through. Black, raven colored hair. Duke's mouth dropped, but he put one hand behind his back to get the backpack. Duke opened it and pulled out a Monster. "And we have a winner! Great reason for me to let you live!" the boy shouted snatching the beverage and drinking it a matter of seconds.

"J-Jason?" said Duke through tears. The boy pulled off the ski mask and sure enough it was Duke's childhood friend and mentor. Jason chuckled and made ghost noises until Duke slugged him in the arm. "I-I should be mad right now, but I'm too happy to be mad." blubbered Duke bear hugging his best friend.

"Hey, hey! Lets go get inside before more of Them show up. I don't want to have to save our ass twice in one day!" he shouted peeling Duke off of him. The two walked over an abandoned hotel. They climbed the stairs until they got to the top floor. Jason opened the door to a penthouse suite. There was no electricity, but candles and torches lit the place. The windows let in a large amount of light, but the day was fading. "Alright, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and I could be a dick and just tell you what happened. But I think I'll let you have your fun."

"How are you alive, I thought I killed you?" asked Duke. Jason laughed and sat down on a sofa he dragged to the middle of the room.

"You, kill me? That's rich," Jason laughed, before grabbing a monster and started drinking it. "You know me, Duke. Big and powerful gangster, people looking down on me cause I'm young. I got a lot of big name enemies, bro. That night at the party, I got wind of a rival gang aimin' to hit me hard, but not on me. They were comin' for you." Jason frowned, looking at Duke seriously. "I staged that fight, so that they'd think that we weren't friends, that way they'd back off. I'd rather not see you dead, dude." Jason took a long chug of the energy drink, before smirking. "Then you just had to run me off the road, it was perfect! Everyone thinks I'm dead and that Clare skipped town!"

"Then where have you been?" Duke frowned, slowly taking this in. He couldn't believe that he played into Jason's hand like that. But that was how his childhood was, Jason pulling puppet strings from behind the scenes.

"I've been in Venice the whole time!" Jason said, shrugging. Duke was speechless. "I was out there to start up a branch of my gang out in Europe. It was a great location being a strictly port city. Then all hell broke lose. Clare had the idea to make the city a oasis in a sea of hell. None of the virus has gotten in to Venice so its a safe place. Safe, but completely unlivable. No land to farm and no gasoline to run boats. Fishing is very tedious, and is barely keeping the population alive. So then I came here to meet my baby mama." he said. Duke blinked.

"Your what?" he asked. Jason chuckled. He pulled out his wallet which was on the chain and showed Duke a picture. It was of an asian woman with red and black hair. She was a good 4 inches shorter than Jason in the picture. She was well endowed, having a large behind and a healthy chest. She was holding a baby who looked like an asian Jason if he was a little girl. She had his same grin and eyes.

"Her name was Yoko. And the little one was Yukiko. I met here when I was over here raising hell on a vacation. A got a message from her when I got back to the states saying when we fooled around, a little Jason found its way to her womb. I never forgot about them so I came here to find them." he said folding up the wallet and putting it back in his pocket. "So then I got the bright idea to try our Venice experiment out here. Japan is an island nation with everything we need to be self-sufficient." Jason got up and stretched a bit. "I am currently setting up and HQ and a secure area. So that explains why I'm here, now why the fuck are you!?" he chuckled.

"Well when daddy got posted here, we all wanted to go with him. I told him I didn't mind having my senior year in Japan. And then when all hell broke lose, I had to bury my family." said Duke trailing off. Jason grew more serious.

"Your parents were good people. They are in a better place. And Lillie was a saint. A fine ass sexy saint if I do say so myself!" said Jason lightening the mood. Duke laughed. His older sister and Jason always got in fights and Jason would hit on her nonstop. "Never did get her to even kiss me. Its a shame she liked good boys." he said stroking his ego. Duke got up.

"Well I have a new family to take care of now. And they are in trouble. I've loved talking to you and just seeing you, but I have a job to do." said Duke walking toward the door. Jason grabbed his arm.

"New family, you dog! Finally got that old monkey virginity off your back!" he jeered. Duke turned and laughed when he saw Jason's face.

"No, no he's still clinging. Almost shook a few days ago and its caused more problems than anything else. My new family is a group that cam through about a month ago. It two guys, three girls, a woman, and and little girl. Dog too. I have to get some supplies otherwise all our water is useless." he said. Jason kept grinning.

"Need some help with that?" he said with a mile wide grin. Jason looked like he was itching to fight. Duke knew it was no use telling him no, he might as well just accept it. Plus it could be quicker with two people.

"Yeah, I reckon I do. I'm all out of guns and ammo though. Got some spares?" she said chuckling. Duke knew the answer, but he liked seeing Jason's face light up anyway.

"Do I ever. Come on pal let me show my armory." Jason said throwing his arm around Duke's shoulder. Jason led him into the next room, and you would think it was painted with guns. There was everything from assault rifles to pistols to sniper rifles to shotguns. "Come with me. And you'll be. In a world of pure annihilation!~" sung Jason as he twirled around in the room.

"All right Willy Wonka. What are you gonna outfit me with?" Duke said through chuckles. It was just like the good old days, just with more guns. Jason brought out an MP5-A2 and a PSG-1 sniper rifle. Both were supressed and had tactical sights.

"Oh, and this for when they get close up." Jason said tossing him a belt of frag grenades. Jason grabbed his gun belt and slid his .44 magnum out and put an M1911 in. He grabbed an M24 SAW and hoisted it up. "Lets kick some ass!" he shouted walking out the door. "So where are we heading?" he asked walking down the stairs.

"An industrial supply shop near the school in town. The well where we live is contaminated. I need some pipe and iodine to convert a pool filter into a water purifier." he said right behind Jason. Jason grinned.

"So, tell me about these girls you dog. Any of them strike your fancy? You said you almost plugged one." he laughed. Duke shook his head. He was trying to avoid talking about the girls.

"Well, I got the hots for one. But I made her real mad. You see the woman, she liked drama and making my life miserable. So she asked the question who would you fuck, who would you kill, and who would you marry. I knew that if I picked the one I wanted to marry, it would greatly upset another girl. So I chose to marry the girl who would get upset if I didn't pick her, and kill the girl I like to preserve my happiness. But it backfired. The girl I picked took it seriously and tried to seduce me. Almost worked, but then the girl I like walked in and now I'm in a mess." Duke spat. He didn't want to talk about it, but he needed advice. Jason closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Hmm. Tough call. I can't say you made many wrong moves. But I know this will sound weird coming from me, but being honest with feelings is usually the best approach." he said plainly. Jason was right, it was weird. Jason never talked about his feelings, but then again Duke was never around him when he talked to girls. The two ran out of the hotel and got into a truck Jason had hot wired. "Alright Duke, hop up in the driver seat. I'm gonna be your gunner." Jason said jumping into the bed of the truck. He stuck the bipod in a makeshift stand and it was secure. Duke pulled out and headed off towards the school. The roads were littered with cars, making Duke drive slow. Every one of Them they came across Jason would kill on sight. The SAW was suppressed so it gave them a little more stealth, but the shells hitting ht truck bed cancelled that advantage out. Jason took off his shirt and laid it in the zone where they would land, but it did little to silence them. When the two reached Fujimi Academy, they saw a sign that read "Construction/Industrial Supply" in Japanese.

"You wait here. I'll go in and check it out." said Duke getting out. Jason gave him a thumbs up and went on lookout. Duke opened the door and drew his MP5 and turned on the flashlight. He looked at the shelves and saw assorted PVC pipes and some steel pipe here and there. He grabbed the correct size in PVC and in steel for good measure. Duke went into the back and found a big back of Triiodide used in breaking down slag. The triiodide was a more stable form of Iodine and reacted better with water. Duke loaded up the truck and hopped in the driver seat.

"We ready to roll out captain?" asked Jason. Duke tapped the hood twice which meant yes. The truck rolled out toward the bridge. Awaiting the duo was about thirty of Them. Jason prepared to fire, but the gun didn't budge. The bipod was locked and wouldn't budge. "Duke! The M24 isn't moving so we are gonna have to do this the old fashioned way!" shouted Jason. Jason ducked down in the bed. Duke sped up and plowed through the group. Duke slammed on the breaks and jumped out spraying with the MP5. Jason started popping Them with his M1911 and drew his katana.

"Fall back to the barricade!" shouted Duke. He didn't want to leave his precious cargo, but had not choice. Defending is easier if you have a control point with no possibility of rear attack. Duke and Jason ran and put their backs up against the wall. Duke pulled out the PSG-1 and flipped out the tactical x4 sight. He laid waste to the ones in the rear, while Jason grabbed the MP5 and knocked out the front few. Duke's rifle began to click when Jason threw his empty SMG at incoming charger. Jason drew his katana and began to hack away at the incoming horde. Duke took off a grenade and was bout to lob it, when a dark figure sailed above him. The figure slashed clean through two of the enemies before it. Duke looked to see Saeko standing in front of him with a bloodstained blade.

"Taking our time aren't we? We are about to run out of water you know." she said with smile. Duke looked up in awe at the beauty in front of him. She was in a white sundress now spattered lightly with blood. All she had on her was her sword. Duke stood up and drew his kukri.

"Sorry, had a bit of a run in with a long lost friend. Time to show you I am just as good as you with a blade." he chuckled. Duke lunged at the incoming zombie with the force of a mountain lion. He cracked the ribcage of it and then sheathed his blade in it's brain. Saeko smirked and kept mowing down the incoming waves of Them.

"Duke! Hate to break up the my-dick-is-bigger-than-yours competition, but I need you to get to the truck now! Drive up here, full force at the wall and don't stop!" shouted Jason running up to Duke and snatching the grenade belt off his chest. Duke nodded and he ran toward the truck. Saeko was ahead of him and got the message. They both sped to the vehicle and hopped in. Duke threw it in first and sped down the bridge. he punched it and plowed through cars that were slightly in his way. They made it over the last stretch and were almost to the barricade. It grew closer and Duke didn't let up. Saeko looked a little worried and looked at Duke. Duke was getting nervous two as there were only a few yards from the wall.

"FUCK!" shouted Duke as he threw it into fifth and didn't let up on the gas.

_BOOM!_


End file.
